


Rewards

by tkbenjamin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Harry never wants a big deal made over him. Others disagree.





	

“Why am I doing this again?” Harry whined for the umpteenth time. He was fiddling with his bow tie again too. Hermione sighed and slapped at his hand, making him leave his bow tie alone. Then quickly turned around to do the same with Ron. 

 

“Honestly both of you. If you can't stop fidgeting, then go over there and sit down on your hands. Mcgonagall will flay us all if we don't make a very good impression. Do you know the last time something like this has happened?” She told them, then walked over to the mirror to check her own reflection. 

 

“Easy for her to say, she's not wearing a muggle monkey suit,” Ron sniggered to Harry, receiving a snigger back. 

 

Hermione didn't even bother to turn around. She eyed them in the mirror. “Ron Bilius Weasley, Harald James Potter. You two are like the brothers I never wanted to have. Do not assume I won't hex you bald just because of where we are,” she said calmly as she touched up her perfectly swept up hair do. “Now say, yes Hermione, sorry Hermione, we'll behave ourselves Hermione.”

 

Both young men stood up and went to her, enfolding her in a tight hug. Whispering yes Hermione, sorry Hermione and we'll behave Hermione before jetting her go. 

 

Hermione chuckled and slapped at them when they stepped back. 

 

A knock sounded at the door and a Herald in livery entered. “Masters, Miss.” He gave a short bow. “Master Potter, your family is here,” he said and motioned three people into the room. 

 

“What are you going here, freak?” The words were in the air before Harry even blinked. 

 

“Potter? Why is the whale calling you a freak. My muggle idioms are lacking but even I don't think that sounds correct,” Draco Malfoy drawled as he entered the room behind the Dursleys. 

 

“Lord Malfoy,” the Herald bowed deeper to him and left the room. 

 

“What are any of you doing here?” Harry ground out. Jaw tight, body set for a fight. 

 

“Well, I'm not sure about them, but I'm here to present you to the Queen. The Malfoys have carried a title for generations. When one of our kind is presented to Royalty for any reason, they must be chaperoned by one of equal strength and standing. The Queen requested me. So here we are. I assume these are your last living relatives in England if they're here.” He gestured to the three muggles in the room. 

 

“It's tradition to have family here for this. I expect Granger and Weasley's parents are somewhere about. Now really stop glaring at me, it will give you wrinkles, we've discussed all of this already,” Draco said stepping forward and into Harry’s personal space. He drew out his wand and flipped a spell on Harry’s tie making it undo and redo itself perfectly. Then a tap to Harry’s shoulder and his suit became perfect again. He sighed and blew a kiss at Harry's unruly hair, immediately it gave up the fight and rearranged itself happily in soft waves. 

 

Harry sighed and shook his head, his hands already hooked in Draco’s waistband. “Happy now, git? Am I fashionable enough for you?”

 

“You are now at a standard to be presented to her Majesty and receive your Knighthood for Services to the Crown and Protection of the Realm. It's only taken three years to get you to agree to this. Merlin, I've never met anyone less inclined to accept praise or public notice,” Draco sighed. He stepped back when Harry’s appearance passed muster. 

 

“Not at all the publicity hungry lunatic you thought he was in school, is he Malfoy?” Ron taunted. 

 

“Figured that out years ago Weasley. But I had a role to play. It was play it or die. Aunt Bella had as long a reach as the Dusted Lord, even from Azkaban.”

 

“Hey Harry? What's going on? These blokes in suits found us last week and gave us these invites for today. Sent limos and everything,” Dudley asked confused. 

 

Harry walked over to him slowly. He stopped right in front. “Sorry for all this shite Duds. The Queen’s been trying to Knight me or something for years now, since I got rid of Voldemort. Anyway I finally said yes, when they made it clear that Ron and Hermione wouldn't get theirs until I accepted mine. So here we are. And like Draco says, you're probably the last of me family, in England anyway, so here we are. If they'd asked me I'd have told them to leave you all alone. Glad to see you've lost that weight.”

 

“Yeah, the drinks you sent me work like magic,” Dudley giggled. Setting off Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione. 

 

“Have-have-”

 

“Yes Uncle Vernon, I've been sending Dudley potions, in an attempt to make sure he outlives you,” Harry cut the older man off. 

 

“Draco, Duds is going to need a makeover. These clothes are crap. Worse than what you used to wear. Aunt Petunia still thinks you're a kid,” Harry said, strolling around his cousin. 

 

Draco came over and mused. He pushed and prodded a very wary Dudley before stepping back. Harry went over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist then rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder. 

 

“What were you thinking?” Petunia asked, voice shrill and aghast. 

 

“Shush it Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, you don't want to interrupt Draco in case he makes a mistake.”

 

Draco snorted and pulled out his wand again. A few swishes, flips and delicate points later and Dudley looked quite reasonable. The new suit now made the most of his large shoulders and chest. His pants hugged his muscled legs nicely and his hair no longer reassembled a badly cut lawn. Draco nodded pleased. “At least now we can find you someone and not be embarrassed. Granger and I will put our heads together and sort out your life. Your mother may have an opinion and we might take note of it, but, don't hold your breath about that Madame,” he finished eyeing the lady in florals skeptically. 

 

“Now Mr. Potter. In a few minutes there will be a knock on that door. The three of you shall follow me and I will lead you to Her Majesty. You will then follow ALL instructions and not make a fool of yourselves out there. You are all about to be presented to both Titled Muggles and Magicals. So be graceful, if you can.” He then turned to Vernon and his wife. “You two. This freak as you called him has saved the world. The Queen knows it as does your Government and everyone in Magical England and today will be but a part of his reward. He'll never want a big deal made of him, so those of us who love him will always make a big deal about him. Your son came to his senses years ago. Hopefully you will too. Regardless I sincerely hope you choke on the knowledge that it's only because of him you get to keep your nice, ordinary life.”

 

“Oh Draco,” Harry sighed, reeling him in close. 

 

Draco huffed. “It's nothing but the truth. Even Granger agrees.”

 

“Mhmm,” Harry smirked. 

 

Draco glared. Then he pulled Harry’s head closer and took a long kiss, they ignored the gasps from Harry's relatives and snickers from everyone else. 

 

A knock at the door and they pulled apart. A quick once over in the mirror and Draco led them to the door. “Show time!”


End file.
